marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Avengers: Infinity (Earth-11584)
Avengers: Infinity is a three-part, multi-episode series that aired on Netflix from December of 2018 to February of 2019. It takes place within the Earth-11584 continuity of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Set after the events of Avengers: Infinity War, the miniseries deals with the fallout from the events of that film, as well as the intermediary events between Infinity War and the future depicted in it's immediate sequel, 2019's Infinity Gauntlet. Despite airing on Netflix, it shares very few connections to the "Netflix shows" surrounding the Defenders series of heroes. It is notable for being the only television property of the MCU that stars some of the main heroes of the MCU films, save for Benedict Cumberbatch's appearances in The Defenders, including Robert Downey Jr. as Iron Man, Dean Norris as The Thing, and Letita Wright as Shuri of Wakanda. Part 1 was released on December 22, 2018, with part 2 following in January and part 3 in February. Each part consists of six loosely connected 20-30 minute stories or episodes set in various time periods. Part 1, subtitled "Aftermath" covers the immediate fallout from the events of Infinity War. Part 2, subtitled "Interbellum" covers a twenty year period between the events of Infinity War and the events of Infinity Gauntlet. Part 3, subtitled "Penultimate" covers a series of events in the immediate leadup to Infinity Gauntlet. Part 1- Aftermath Episode 1. The Conversation TRIGGER WARNING: This episode features a brief frank description of suicide. Readers be cautioned if you are triggered by such things. We open on Tony Stark sitting in a darkened room, wearing nothing but boxer shorts and a black tanktop. He sits in the center of the room, staring down at the floor, a half-empty bottle of whiskey next to him, a helmet from one of his suits of armor, and a loaded .44 magnum next to his right hand. He takes a swig of the whiskey and seems to remember back to events of that week, following the snap. Right after things went south. We see his confrontation with President Ellis, as he tries to make sense of what happened and explain how SHIELD, SWORD, the Avengers, all of them failed to stop Thanos. Ellis was distraught, naturally, and could not bring himself to levy the "changes" that he had promised before the Chitauri invasion. He is told though that the changes are coming, and they will be delivered in due time by Secretary of Defense Steve Danvers, the man he plans to appoint to be the next Vice President, given that he has lost his...again. We see Tony try to lose himself in his work, trying to clean up the last remnants of the Chitauri invasion force and do damage control on an uncertain world. He speaks with Phil Coulson, trying to make sense of everything, but Coulson is knee deep in trying to keep what is left of SWORD and SHIELD together, working with his old pal The Beetle and her beau to stamp out the last remaining pockets of Chitauri. But deep down he knew he was delaying the inevitable. The conversation he didn't want to have. In the present day Tny mutters aloud to himself if the kid would have been safe if he hadn't of been in the battle, if Thanos never knew he existed. He knew that at least some of the heroes had lived, at least one member of the Fantastic Four was still kicking. But he didn't know anything else beyond that. That thought was his opening salvo in the conversation between himself and the kid's Aunt May, as he had to deliver the news that her nephew, the one he had promised her would be safe all those months ago, was now dead along with half the world's population. He had almost briefly hoped that she would also have been "dusted" as they were being called. But luck wasn't on his side, as he grimly thought, taking another swig of the whiskey. May had demanded to know why Peter had been even close to this sort of thing, and Tony replied that they needed him, mechanically replying that many more might have died without Peter in the fray. That brought little comfort, it turned out, as Tony thought back to the breakdown in the conversation, the tears, the sadness, everything. Even Peter's girlfriend and her father were there too, lambasting him for his irresponsibility. It wasn't like he could do anything, Tony replied to no one in particular. It just happened...happened because they weren't ready...because he couldn't do enough to save the world. We also see a brief flashback to his dream from Age of Ultron, where he survived and all the other Avengers had died. As we fade back into the present day, Tony downs what is left of the whiskey, seeing a picture of Pepper on the wall, the wedding photo between the two of them. Without further hesitation, Tony grabs the revolver and points it at his head, the screen going dark as we hear a singular gunshot. Moments later we fade back to Tony on the ground, waking up, seeing the blood on the floor, but feeling his head seal itself up. Tony frantically looks down at the gun and then at himself, grabbing a nearby knife and slashing at his wrist, only for the wound, after bleeding briefly, to seal itself up just as quickly. Tony shakes his head as he remembers Thanos' words, that he shall suffer for his hubris, and watch the world suffer with him. A final "gift" to be spared the sweet release of Death. Tony realizes the truth of Thanos' "gift" to him...he has become as Thanos is...immortal...and left behind. Episode 2. S.W.O.R.D. We open on the SWORD satellite base in orbit, just before the commencement of the Battle with Thanos' Chitauri forces. SWORD leader Agent Maria Hill gives an inspirational speech to the crew on board the satellite as well as the pilots inside the aircraft and spacecraft that stand ready to defend the Earth. Amidst the crowd inside the satellite we see Donald Clendenon and Leila Davis, standing next to each other at adjoining computer terminals. A close-up shot on their held hands shows wedding bands on each hand, and they look at each other when Agent Hill stresses that they may not all make it out of this alive, but they will do everything in their power to save this world from the threats from beyond the stars. Several hours later, we see Clenedenon and Davis each in their respective armored suits as Harrier and The Beetle as they fight off an advancing horde of Chitauri that managed to invade the satellite base. Donald claims that this isn't exactly what he signed up for when he agreed to join SWORD, but Leila is having fun blasting away at the Chitauri, claiming that this reminds them of "old times". As the last of the Chitauri are dispatched, both Clendenon and Davis are summoned to Earth by SHIELD agent Phil Coulson, saying they need to backup to take out a landing party in a remote Canadian wilderness. With their suits adapted for space travel and re-entry, the two former Thunderbolts depart for their destination, as Coulson mentions something about a counter-offensive about to take place off-world. In Canada, the two find the Chitauri attacking a small village centered around a dillapadated old farm mansion with a nearby graveyard in it (including a tombstone with the name Howlett, it should be noted). Leila wonders exactly how a Chitauri party made it this far north, when most of the attacks have been focused on the big cities. Donald figures that they are either after something or they are just looking to establish a regrouping point far away from civilization. Either way, it's their job to stop them. The two armored heroes land and get the ambush on the Chitauri, but it is quickly established that the "landing party" is a near full on assault team. Both of them struggle to fight the Chitauri, having to fall back into the mansion as the numbers grow too large. Beaten back and trying to hold their ground with damaged suits, the two again lament how they got to this point, with Donald asking if this is fun now. Leila smirks and says they're together, that's fun enough. After a tender moment where they agree to go down fighting together, each one prepares to charge back out into the fray, when the shooting suddenly stops. They tentatively head outside and glance at the Chitauri, seeing that they had collapsed due to their collective consciousness being destroyed somehow. Leila figures this must have been the destruction of the control ship, but Donald replies that they never detected a control ship around here. Leila asks what else it could be, before they hear screams from the surviving townspeople nearby, as some of them start fading to dust. Leila asks what this is, but Donald has no explanation. He tries to come up with a logical conclusion, only to hear Leila say his name one last time, before she too fades into dust. Donald is distraught, and calls into his comlink with SWORD, attempting to get an answer. All he hears over the radio, though, is static, as we fade out. Episode 3. The Cabal We open with a background news report about riots in the streets and nations struggling to hold society together in the wake of an event the press is calling the "Decimation". They are still waiting word from Tony Stark, the head of SHIELD, to provide context for what had happened, and President Matthew Ellis in the United States (among many other western countries) has declared martial law until the crisis has abated. The camera pans out to see a helicopter flying in for a landing on top of Victor von Doom's castle in Latveria. An elderly man stands near the pad and welcomes the passenger to Castle Doom. He introduces himself as Boris, the faithful servant of his lordship Doctor Doom, and helps down the passenger from the chopper, revealing it to be the Red Skull, before leading him into Doom's opulent throne room. There The Red Skull finds Doom looking over some sort of war plans for Latveria's army before the despot greets his fellow villain. Red Skull asks exactly why Doom summoned him here, and Doom says he will reveal all in due time, but until their other guests arrive, The Red Skull is welcome to indulge in food and drink. The two briefly discuss geopolitical plans given what has happened, with the Red Skull seemingly filling in Doom on the details of the Avengers "failure". Doom states that it is then fortunate that they all managed to survive, a fact that is echoed by the second of the guests to arrive, one Samuel Sterns, aka The Leader. Red Skull asks what he is doing here, given that the Leader commands no great army or political power, but Sterns chimes in that he does command scientific brilliance, something they are sorely lacking in. Doom scoffs at the idea, but does admit that the Leader's proposals, as they shall see soon. Another voice chimes in that he is looking forward to it, and the trio turn to see The Mandarin walk in, flanked by guards of the Ten Rings. The Leader notes that last he heard The Mandarin was stuck in a Dragon's Dimension, but the Mandarin simply says that he found a way out. After more banter between the four of them, they are joined by industrialist Norman Osborn, and the meeting commences. Doom points out that the world is at its weakest now given the failure of the Avengers and the collapse of the Western Alliance. Now is a prime time for all of them to achieve their various goals, with the only thing standing in their way being themselves. Rather than get in each other's way, Doom proposes, they form a sort of network amongst themselves like the Roman Triumvirates of old. They will each assume a sphere of influence in the world and any conflicts between them can be adjudicated amongst the group. The others seem less inclined to agree, neither one wanting to share the world with the others, yet Doom presents the facts as a basic truth; of all of them he is the only one with a functional army; HYDRA is barely rebuilt and the Ten Rings are shattered. The Leader's gamma powered minions haven't escaped beyond the drawing board as of yet, and Osborn is more concerned with his public perception than anything else. Further deliberations are held, with Norman agreeing to everything said and stating unequivically that he is more interested in monetary gain than he is global domination. Eventually, after much finaggling between the five of them, the decision is agreed that the world will eventually be divied up into their own "spheres of influence". On that note they depart, though it becomes clear from discussions with their minions that they do not expect this Cabal to last beyond a few years. Inside the throne room, Boris asks his master Doom the same question, and Doom replies that it isn't designed to work long term. It is merely a plan to help get the world in order as he need it before he can officially take the whole thing over later on. He's playing the long game, and he promises to be around long after the other five have been ground into dust. Episode 4. Wakanda Forever We open on Wakanda, in the waning moments of the Second Chitauri Invasion. T'Challa is making his plans known for helping the rest of the Avengers around the world, as he is surrounded by M'Baku, Bucky Barnes, Okoye and Shuri. Suddenly, T'Challa's countenance changes dramatically, as he begins to accuse his sister of abandoning tradition, of not knowing her role and duty as a princess of Wakanda. Shuri tries to defend herself as the others all fade to dust along with T'Challa, her brother accusingly saying that she should have saved them all. She can't think her way out of everything. We hard cut back to Shuri suddenly waking up in her laboratory, surrounded by members of the Dora Milaje and her mother, who looks at her worried. She quickly embraces her daughter as Shuri asked what had happened. Okoye explains that after the king...after what happened Shuri fainted...and when she came to the first time she nearly went into shock over the grief. Okoye again explains that T'Challa has died and that Shuri is next in line for the throne. Ramonda chastises Okoye for thinking of such a thing, but Okoye notes that now that Wakanda is open to the outside world, they cannot afford to be without a leader for long. Shuri folds herself into a fetal position, and Okoye backs off, for now, but says that within a few days a challenge ceremony will be held, and that Shuri is to face the 5 tribes for the throne. In the throne room, Shuri is trying to convince her mother that she isn't ready for this, something that Ramonda surprisingly agrees with. She says Shuri was never raised to be a queen like T'Challa had been. But it was something that she is fully capable of being. She reminds Shuri of the young woman who stood ready to become the Black Panther when she thought her brother had been killed by N'Jadaka. She reminds Shuri of the young warrior who fought alongside her brother and managed to capture Ulysses Klaue. She says that despite the plans for her, Bast has thrown her this curve ball in life, and Ramonda knows that Shuri will face it as she has faced everything in life. But no matter what happens, Ramonda tells her daughter, she is proud of her and whatever her fate may be. They both have lost too much to throw away what they have with each other. Two days later Shuri is led to the Waterfall cliffs where the new high priest of Wakanda conducts the challenge ceremony, just as the one with T'Challa had proceeded. Surprisingly, it is the Mining Tribe that puts forth a warrior to challenge for the throne (as the Jabari, without their leader, appear to be distraught). A young woman named Zanda steps forward, saying that Shuri is not meant to be the Queen or Black Panther, and that Wakanda has lost its way by opening itself up to the outside world. She says Shuri doesn't respect tradition or customs, and that she will bring Wakanda back to the role it needs for itself, protected from the outside world. The fight begins, as Shuri asks Zanda if she believes what she is saying, or if she is merely echoing the words of their elder. Zanda doesn't answer, and presses her attack against Shuri, who being inexperienced, is nearly disarmed and beaten. Backed up against the waterfall, Shuri nearly yields the combat and the throne, but an apparition of her brother in the background of the crowd inspires her to carry on, fighting hand to hand against Zanda as best she can. The fight is a brutal one, but eventually ends in a similar fashion to T'Challa's fight with M'Baku, as Shuri locks Zanda in submission and forces her to yield the combat, saying that Wakanda needs her as a warrior in this hour of need. Shuri is proclaimed the new Queen and will adopt the mantle of the Black Panther. Inside the Grove of the Heart-Shaped Herb, Shuri is given the plant to give her the powers of the Black Panther. She is ritualistically buried in the red sand of the grove, and she awakens on the Ancestral Plain, staring at the image of her brother. T'Challa tells her that he is at peace with their father, and that Wakanda must rely on her strength now. Shuri says that she cannot do this on her own, and T'Challa reminds her that she doesn't have to. He will be with her in spirit, if nothing else. Shuri blames herself for not being able to stop Thanos, and T'Challa says that none of them could have stopped him alone. Only together would they have been able to stop Thanos, and perhaps one day in the future she will be able to avenge those that were lost in the battle. Shuri looks at him quizzically, before suddenly waking up from the image. As she is greeted as the Queen by Okoye, she tells her general to assemble to Dora Milaje and to make contact with Tony Stark, they need to formulate a plan to take the fight back to Thanos. Episode 5. Yancy Street In the weeks following the Decimation, we see a far less populated New York under the auspices of martial law within the United States. The camera pans up and down the streets, seeing far fewer people walking the sidewalk than you would normally have expected in the mid-afternoon. One of those people, however, is Ben Grimm, doing his best to remain incognito under a trench coat and hat. A few of the pedestrians shuffle past him, and he doesn't pay them any mind either. He glances up as he approaches a street corner and notices the sign for "Yancy Street". Muttering to himself about being home sweet home at last, Ben turns down the street and heads into an apartment building, not bothering to check in at the security desk. Ben climbs into the elevator, only for it to trigger the "weight warning" alarm. Sighing, Ben trudges himself up the stairs to the fifth floor of the building. He enters an apartment that is sparsely decorated, setting aside a spare key on an end table near the doorway. He calls out to see if anyone is home, removing his trench coat and hat. He looks around with a growing apprehension before he sees a younger man round the corner. Ben calls him Daniel and then hugs him, telling him that he was glad he was safe. Daniel apologizes for not being able to return his big brother's phone calls, but that it's been hell down at the mission trying to keep everyone organized. The two of them sit down, Daniel pouring them both a cup of coffee (though for Ben, he uses a steel-reinforced cup). Daniel asks what happened after the Invasion, and Ben admits he doesn't know all the details. Obviously the Avengers lost, but as to why there was a "snap" as they're calling it, he's in the dark. Daniel off-handedly asks if Reed had any info, but Ben suddenly goes silent. Catching on, Daniel apologizes for his lack of tact, and then asks if Ben was the only one who survived, which Ben admits to. Daniel then asks about Alicia, and Ben thankfully says that Alicia did manage to survive, she's just up in Boston visiting her aunt. Ben's planning on going up there in a couple of days, after he made sure everyone in the old neighborhood was safe. Daniel invites him down to the shelter to lend a hand, if he has the time, and Ben is happy to oblige. Down at the shelter, Ben is enjoying the attention from some of the kids as he hands out blankets and pillows for the homeless. One kid, though, isn't impressed by Mr. "High and Mighty Hero". The kid's name is Cedric, though everyone calls him "Dee." Ben asks the kid what his problem is, and the kid refuses to speak, saying that his problem is his own and he's the one who has to deal with it. Ben tells him that's all fine and good, most of the time, but a lot of the time you gotta rely on others to get the job done too. Dee, with sarcasm in his voice, asks if that's why the Avengers lost and everything that's happened has happened. Ben can't answer that, and Dee simply walks off back onto the street. Daniel tells him not to listen, that Dee has had a hard life since his dad left him when he was just a kid. Ben nods his head and mechanically goes back to serving soup, muttering to himself that the kid might have a point, if they had worked solo...Daniel replies if they had worked solo the whole world would have been destroyed. Even if the Avengers lost in the end, they at least fought to protect what they could. Ben nods his head again and says he needs to get some air. As he leaves the shelter and walks down Yancy Street, he pauses and grimaces when he sees the old Yancy Street Gang still alive and well, pressuring Dee as he tries to walk home. Ben walks up to the group, scaring them out of their wits and telling them to scram. Dee tells Ben that he had it under control, but Ben sarcastically replies that it looks like he did. Dee does thank Ben anyway, and explains to him that the Gang has been trying to get him to join for a while now. He keeps saying no, but he wonders if things might be easier if he did. Ben tells him there's no good end down that road. It was something his brother had to learn the hard way, and something that he learned by watching Daniel. Ben refers to them as a bunch of troublemakers, but not much more than that, anyway. Dee explains that they've become a lot more brazen in recent months and weeks, as NYPD have been focused outside of Yancy Street on stuff in the other boroughs. Ben sighs and says he should have come back home sooner, but he got caught up in the whole celebrity of being a hero. Dee does admit that he looks up to Ben, somewhat, but his conversation is cut short when a shotgun blast is fired and Dee is nailed in the shoulder. Ben turns around and sees more members of the Yancy Street Gang coming straight for them. He moves Dee to safety underneath an awning and faces down the gang members, making quick work of them. However, when he turns to Dee, he sees that the kid has bled out on the street. Angered by this to the point of rage, Ben storms off back to the shelter and quietly demands to know where the Yancy Street Gang is headquartered. We cut to their HQ three or four blocks over, and see Ben bust down the door and begin wrecking the place. The weapons used by the gang have no effect on his rocky hide, and he is able to knock out and severely injure every member of the gang. He approaches the man who killed Dee, bending his shotgun in two as he does, and tells him that if he ever sees them around this neighborhood again, he'll end them like that. The guy stands up for himself, saying that the Fantastic Four don't play that way, but The Thing simply smacks him across the face, knocking him out, saying that he might need to change that. As he walks out of the building, he gets a call on a specially made cellphone. Picking it up, he hears the voice of Tony Stark, asking him if he's up for a little revenge. Ben says he is in. Episode 6. Disassembled We open inside the remnants of Avengers Tower, where a newsfeed live from Sokovia is being displayed. The Latverian army, under orders from the newly resurfaced despot Victor von Doom, has invaded and nearly overrun the embattled country. Also ongoing are several terrorist attacks from the Ten Rings, led by The Mandarin, who has also resurfaced. We cut to inside the tower and see Tony Stark, Donald Clendenon, Ben Grimm, Wong and Phil Coulson watching the live feed as they attempt to digest what is happening. Stark asks Coulson what they are down to as far as resources, and Coulson admits that pretty much all of SWORD was destroyed in the Chitauri invasion and cleanup. There are a few SHIELD strike commando teams on their side, but aside from that there's little else. Donald chimes in that he's been in contact with Shuri. She has regretted to say that she needs to keep her own people safe in Wakanda, and can't spare anything outside of some vehicles, which Coulson has already procured. Stark asks Ben if he can get a hold of the Inhumans, and Ben just shrugs his shoulders, saying that was always Fury or Reed's job. Besides, if Black Bolt cared about what was happening on Earth, he would have already shown up. Wong says that there are some forces in Kamer-Taj, but not many. Tony says it will have to do, and asks Wong to deploy against the Mandarin, since he's more likely to use mystic arts stuff in his attacks. Wong nods and opens a portal, traveling to Tibet. Coulson asks what about them, and Tony says their little revenge scheme is going to have to wait. Wanda and Pietro are still in Sokovia, so far as they know, and they'll need help against Doom. Before they can depart, however, they are interrupted by members of the US military, led by retired General Thunderbolt Ross and by newly installed Vice President, Steve Danvers. Danvers informs the group that the Avengers are being disbanded, by order of the President and his declaration of martial law. Everyone of their assets is being seized, along with the assets of Stark Industries, SHIELD, SWORD and the Fantastic Four. Tony says that the President doesn't have authority over SHIELD, and Ross chimes in that he does now, as the World Security Council has officially turned the organization over to the pervue of the United States military, as they are the primary military force on the planet at this time. Coulson emphatically asks what they intend to do about the Mandarin and Sokovia, and Danvers tells Coulson that's not really his concern. However the President will soon direct the military to restoring order within America's borders first, and let the rest of the world worry about itself for once. Tony says that really isn't on the menu, and his nanotech armor starts to deploy as he takes out some of the soldiers. Coulson helps him fight, with the Thing shielding them from bullets. One blast from a special nanite-interrupting shotgun manages to penetrate Tony's armor, blowing a hole in his side. However, as Tony expected (and to the amazement of everyone, Tony's flesh heals right up immediately afterwards. Eventually Donald is able to get the remaining Avengers and Coulson out of the facility and into a Quinjet, as they depart for destinations unknown. Inside the Tower, Ross curses, but Danvers tells them they won't get far. The heroes regroup at a safe house in upstate New York, where Tony seems dumbstruck at the irony of now being a fugitive for the same reason he had made Captain America a fugitive. Coulson asks what their next move is, ignoring the fact that he was hit by the barrage of gunfire and is wounded. Clendenon tells him about this fact, but Coulson explains that he can easily heal from a simple gunshot wound easy enough. Ben asks about Tony's own healing abilities, which he is mum about. After some pressure, Tony admits that Thanos had done something to him right after the Decimation, making him seemingly immune to death. Ben says that's awfully convenient, and in the ensuing argument both he and Tony nearly come to blows. Ben tells Tony that Reed should have never worked with Tony, that they all might still be alive if Tony hadn't done things the way he did. Coulson tries to stick up for his boss, but Tony tells him he's right, there's nothing right now that he can do right. He needs time to think, time to get away, and there's nowhere else to turn. Without warning, Tony activates his armor and flies off to seemingly nowhere. The other three, left with no other options, go their separate ways, with Ben staying in the safe house and Clendenon and Coulson flying the Quinjet to another area. We go back to a news report, stating that the President has declared that martial law will remain in effect as militia groups in the west are subdued. In foreign news, Victor von Doom's subjugation of the nation of Sokovia is seemingly complete, as he has annexed the territory. While the US has condemned the actions, they have taken no official action to stop the Latverian dictator. The newscast ends with a bulletin on the seemingly missing Tony Stark, and the government seizure of Stark Industries being complete, with all their technology and resources turned over to Oscorp. We end with a sight of Tony Stark in an undisclosed location, as he stares at the original Mark II Iron Man helmet, before silently tossing it over a cliff and declaring simply, "Never Again." Part 2- Interbellum Episode 1. Moving On We open inside Novi Grad in Sokovia, with the on-screen title card telling us that it is 2023, five years removed from the Decimation and its immediate aftermath. Despite living under Latverian subjugation, live in Sokovia has returned to a degree of normalcy not seen since the days before Ultron. Just off the city square, inside an open-air marketplace, we see Wanda Maximoff, slightly older and with shortened hair dyed a bright red to try and hide in plain sight. She casually shops through the market, not giving any indication of her past life and happy to do so. As she haggles with the price, we see a blonde haired gentleman across the way spot her, but keep his distance away from her as she quietly and nonchalantly makes her way down a pathway to another building at the end of the street. Inside, Wanda walks into a curio shop/inn and calls out to someone named Agatha. A dark haired woman greets her with a hug and tells her that the vegetables look particularly good this morning. Through their conversation we find out that the woman is Wanda's Aunt Agatha, the sister of her mother, and that Wanda has been living with her since the Infinity War when Pietro suddenly died in front of her. Their reminiscing (and Wanda's curiosity about a nearby book she had never seen before) is interrupted by the man walking into the inn and asking if he can rent a room. Wanda is taken aback by him briefly, as he resembles (to her anyway) the Vision in human form. She quickly regains her composure and shows him to a room. He introduces himself as William Kaplan, a geologist from America, here to perform land surveys for the Latverian government. We get a series of scenes establishing Kaplan as a young man who recognizes Wanda from her past life as an Avenger. Despite the uncomfortable nature of this (and Agatha telling Kaplan at one point to leave and forget about Wanda's past), the two begin to form a friendship from their shared experience of loss: Kaplan having lost his girlfriend in the Decimation and Wanda having lost Vision and Pietro. She admits to him, at one point, that she planned to go back to America at some point, but when she reconnected with her Aunt Agatha it was a more concrete connection than what she had with the surviving members of the Avengers, especially given what happened afterwards with Tony on the run just like she had been. She decided to leave that life behind, despite the good she could do. Kaplan tells her she can still do good here, even if it is on just a smaller scale. He then divulges that he's not just here as a surveyor, he's working for Norman Osborn and Oscorp, trying to get a layout of the defensive posture of Doom in Sokovia and other places throughout Eastern Europe. He tries to draft Wanda into helping him scope out a nearby encampment just outside the city, in the ruins of the old HYDRA base the Avengers cleared out years earlier. Wanda says she doesn't know if she is ready for anything directly involved, but she can give him a layout of the location. Unbeknownst to the both of them, Agatha is on the other side of the door, listening to their conversation, and we see rings of Eldritch magic encircling her hands as she enhances her hearing for more information. We get more of a montage as Wanda grows closer to William, his "living" in the inn more obvious as time goes by. Before long the two of them have struck up more than a friendship, though William still seems intent on conducting his mission. Two months following his arrival, he tells Wanda that he needs to fulfill his mission and that he is being recalled when it is complete. He asks her to comewith him back to America, and Wanda, though reticent, does eventually agree. She and William share the night together, but when she awakes the next morning William is suspiciously missing. Wanda gets up and asks her aunt where William went, but Agatha tells her that he left for America late in the night. Wanda can't really believe her aunt, but Agatha is insistent on this. Wanda goes back to the market, somewhat despondent at this turn, but she gets a nagging sense in the back of her mind. For the first time in what seems like forever, she taps into her powers and senses William nearby and in trouble. She follows this sense to a van that is driving off towards the edge of the city. She stops the van, rescuing William in the process, though he is severely hurt. She asks him what he was doing running off without her, and William says he wasn't, he was captured by Latverian authorities. She asks how that was possible, the only person who knew about him was her. William says that's not entirely true, her Aunt Agatha might have known too. William and Wanda travel back to the curio shop and confront Agatha, who admits to telling the authorities about William's mission. Wanda asks why, and Agatha says that she didn't want to lose her niece again, just like she did when the Avengers came. Wanda tells her that they need to move on from the past, and Agatha says she tried that once, when she turned her back on her own teachings in a place called Kamer-Taj. At this, Agatha reveals that she knows sorcery, and uses it to fight against Wanda, hoping to incapacitate her and perhaps alter her memory using magic. Wanda fights back in self-defense, trying not to hurt her Aunt and trying to protect the injured William. In the end, though, William sacrifices himself, jumping in front of a piece of shrapnel that nearly impaled Wanda. In her grief, Wanda loses control of her powers and ends up killing Agatha and destroying much of the shop. William remains conscious enough to say his goodbye and telling Wanda to remember the gifts she has to share with the world, before dying, as Wanda cries over another life lost. She seems to regain some degree of resolution in her face, though, thinking over William's last words. Five months later, Wanda is seen in a London airport, her hair dyed a different color again. However, this time she is visibly pregnant. She boards a plane bound for the United States as we fade to black. Episode 2. Campaign 2024 The episode is presented as an election night retrospective of the campaign in 2024, hosted by long time news anchor Christine Everhart. She welcomes us to this historic night, the first free Presidential election in six years, since the Decimation and the failure of the Avengers. Christine explains the US political system in brief, how President Matthew Ellis declared martial law following the Decimation and the military essentially reestablished order throughout most of the United States. However, this action led to several militia groups within the US attempting to secede from the Union, and led to the skirmishes of the second Civil War, which lasted until 2023 with the signing of the Second Constitution, which greatly increased federal power in the interest of security for the nation. The candidates for office are now introduced, the current Vice President of the United States, Steve Danvers. His opponent is political novice and industrialist, one of the richest men in the country, Oscorp owner Norman Osborn. More to Come... Episode 3. Invasion! It is 2025 and after years of planning and calculations, an alien race known as the Skrulls have begun invading the Earth, with the former Avengers seemingly powerless to stop it. However, intervention from a hero of the past may be the salvation that Earth truly needed. Episode 4. Hunted It is 2028. They'd both been loners since the day of the Decimation, when their respective families were lost. Now grown up, they stumble across one another by happenstance, and Cassie Lang and Lila Barton find heroism in the smallest of gestures. Episode 5. The Last Teacher It is 2030, and the last of the Masters of the Mystic Arts spends his days in the forgotten library of Kamer-Taj, simply looking to his books for meaning for the remaining years of his life. However, new meaning brings itself in the form of a new student, and a danger from the past threatens to snuff out the Mystic Arts once and for all. Episode 6. Anniversary It is 2038, 20 years since the end of the Decimation and just over 10 years since the end of the Skrull Invasion. To commemorate this, the New York authority has crafted a museum that examines these events and the time of the so-called Age of Heroes that preceded it. It is into this world that two 15-year old kids enter with wide-eyed wonderment, and one stumbles into a secret that will change his life forever. Part 3- Penultimate Episode 1. With Great Power... Several weeks have passed since Miles Morales was changed by that accident at the Heroes' Museum. Inspired, he takes up after the hero he was crafted after and tries to bring hope to the streets of New York. But he soon learns that tragedy and triumph often go hand in hand in the world of heroes. Episode 2. Mists of Attilan Retired for 20 years, Ben Grimm leads a reclusive life in upstate New York. However, he is called back into action by a long forgotten ally and a thought dead enemy, who threatens to upend the very fabric of humanity once and for all. Episode 3. The Last Avenger Forced out into the open by the gamma powered henchmen of the Leader, Wanda Maximoff and her son William must do what they can to protect a small commune in what was the Western United States, and one of the last free places on Earth. Episode 4. Panther's Claws It has been 20 years since Shuri assumed the mantle of the Black Panther and the throne of Wakanda, one of the most powerful free kingdoms in the world. However, after years of constant assault from the forces of Victor von Doom, Shuri may have to give one last effort to protect the hope of humanity that lays inactive in the Heart of a Broken Laboratory. Episode 5. Embiggened Changed by the Terrigen Bomb, Kamala Khan takes inspiration from another of the past heroes of Earth and begins fighting crime on her own terms. In doing so, she comes across New York's newest wallcrawler, and a new friendship is formed, with an old one renewed. Episode 6. Reassembled Taken from disparate parts of the world and assembled in secret, a new team of heroes must band together to stop the destruction of the Earth's future by a halcyon of its past. Cast Lists * Robert Downey Jr as Tony Stark/Iron Man- Part 1: Episode 1, 6; Part 3: Episode 4, 6 * William Sadler as President Matthew Ellis- Part 1: Episode 1, 6 * Clark Gregg as Agent Phil Coulson- Part 1: Episode 1, 2, 6 * Marisa Tomei as May Parker- Part 1: Episode 1 * Kathryn Newton as Gwen Stacy- Part 1: Episode 1 * Scott Bakula as Capt. George Stacy- Part 1: Episode 1 * Colbie Smulders as Agent Maria Hill- Part 1: Episode 2 * Elijah Wood as Donald Clendenon/Harrier- Part 1: Episode 2, 6; Part 3: Episode 4, 6 * Maggie Q as Leila Davis-Clendenon/The Beetle- Part 1: Episode 2 * Michael Keaton as Norman Osborn- Part 1: Episode 3; Part 2: Episode 2, 3, 6; Part 3: Episode 1 * Dan Stevens as Victor von Doom/Doctor Doom- Part 1: Episode 3, 6; Part 3: Episode 4 * Ben Kingsley as The Mandarin- Part 1: Episode 3, 6 * Tim Blake Nelson as Samuel Sterns/The Leader- Part 1: Episode 3 * Ross Marquand as The Red Skull- Part 1: Episode 3 * Richard Wilson as Boris- Part 1: Episode 3 * Letita Wright as Shuri/Black Panther- Part 1: Episode 4; Part 3: Episode 4, 6 * Angela Bassett as Ramonda- Part 1: Episode 4 * Danai Gurira as Okoye- Part 1: Episode 4; Part 3: Episode 4 * Naomie Harris as Zanda- Part 1: Episode 4 * Chadwick Boseman as T'Challa/Black Panter- Part 1: Episode 4 * Dean Norris as Ben Grimm/The Thing- Part 1: Episode 5, 6; Part 3: Episode 2, 6 * Jeremy Sumpter as Cedric "Dee" Dawson- Part 1: Episode 5 * Colin Hanks as Daniel Grimm Jr.- Part 1: Episode 5 * Benedict Wong as Wong- Part 1: Episode 6; Part 2: Episode 5; Part 3: Episode 6 * Matt Damon as Vice President Steve Danvers- Part 1: Episode 6; Part 2: Episode 2, 3 * William Hurt as Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross- Part 1: Episode 6; Part 2: Episode 3 * Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch- Part 2: Episode 1, 5; Part 3: Episode 3 * Paul Bettany as William Thomas Kaplan- Part 2: Episode 1 * Marina Sirtis as Agatha- Part 2: Episode 1 * Chandler Riggs as Harry Osborn- Part 2: Episode 2 * Amber Heard as MJ- Part 2: Episode 2 * Leslie Bibb as Christine Everhart- Part 2: Episode 2, 3 * Brie Larson as Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel- Part 2: Episode 3 * Ben Mendelshon as Super-Skrull Talos- Part 2: Episode 3 * Aubrey Peeples as Lila Barton/Hawkeye- Part 2: Episode 4; Part 3: Episode 3, 6 * Chloe Grace Moretz as Cassie Lang/Stature- Part 2: Episode 4; Part 3: Episode 3, 6 * Katie McGrath as Regina Altman- Part 2: Episode 4 * Julian Edwards as William Maximoff- Part 2: Episode 5 * Chiwetel Ejiofor as Karl Mordo- Part 2: Episode 5 * Chosen Jacobs as Miles Morales/Spider-Man- Part 2: Episode 6; Part 3: Episode 1, 5 * Sophia Taylor Ali as Kamala Khan/Ms. Marvel- Part 2: Episode 6; Part 3: Episode 5 * Robert Malliet as The Wendigo- Part 2: Episode 6 * Gina Ravera as Rio Morales- Part 3: Episode 1 * Donald Glover as Aaron Davis/The Prowler- Part 3: Episode 1 * Luke Goss as Gorgon- Part 3: Episode 2 * Joe Flanigan as Maximus the Mad- Part 3: Episode 2 * Tyler Posey as William Maximoff/Wiccan- Part 3: Episode 3, 6 * Alexander Ludwig as Teddy Altman/Hulkling- Part 3: Episode 3, 6 * Toby Kebbell as The Gremlin- Part 3: Episode 3 * Mina Anwar as Disha Khan- Part 3: Episode 5 * Riz Ahmed as Jusuf Khan- Part 3: Episode 5 Category:Earth-11584 Category:Earth-11584 Series